Many aircraft include environmental control systems.
Environmental control systems may be used to provide thermal control to other aircraft subsystems including, but not limited to, an aircrew workspace and equipment on-board the aircraft. For example, environmental control systems may be used to provide cooling air to a cockpit and/or mission computers of an aircraft.
Environmental control systems may provide thermal control of other aircraft subsystems by mixing relatively hot air that is bled from, for example, a compressor stage of a gas turbine engine of the aircraft (i.e. “bleed air”) with relatively cold, refrigerated air.
Many aircraft, for example Hawk aircraft, include analogue environmental control systems.